Talk:Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)/@comment-25624149-20130212013355
I just finished my classes and no homework today. And I didn't get any more panic attacks! Everything felt calm and nice. Just hope I won't have more tommorrow. Its spanish and I just hope that I'll stay calm. In health class was when I had my panic attack. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my hands were shaking, my heart was racing, and I started crying. When I told my parents, they made me feel like I was the bad guy of my own problems. I get it that they get stressed out at work but that doesn't give them the right to take it out on me. I just told them what happened and now its my fault? I could be worse. I could be out there doing drugs, stealing, selling myself for sex, being in a gang, whatever. They raised me better and I've been doing what they told me to do for 18 years. Well I'm an adult too and I have the right to say whats best for me too. I'm not saying that everything should go my way but at least hear me out what I have to say and if you don't agree with it, fine! Maybe we can think of other ideas together instead of shouting at me and only going by your way all the time. And don't say that I'm using my problems as excuses. I'm not! I didn't ask to be this way! It just happened! Understand what I'm going through! Its not easy at all! And quit calling me names! Especially calling me a bitch. I'm not a bitch. I'm a person with feelings and the fact that my own parents would call me that is horrible! I'm mean, I'm not perfect, I have my moments too but you know what, if you guys want me to respect you, then I liked to be respected too and not treated like dirt. I didn't ask to be born, you guys were the ones to decide to be parents. And I'm not playing a victim. What I told you mom and dad was the truth! But if you guys don't care of whats going on with me, fine! Just don't expect me to pass collage or interact with people. I'm the one who's in collage, not you guys. And just let you know mom and dad, you guys put so much pressure on me that you guys are part of my stress level. And if you guys want to know why I have anxiety all of sudden, the truth is that I always had it. I just didn't tell you guys because I was thinking that you wouldn't care. And you guys prove me right. But don't worry, soon I'll move out of the house and I'll out of your guys' hair. And I'll be free of your guys drama, especially you mom. But know this, I'll always love you guys but there are times when you guys make me feel that I'm sorry I ever been born. I finally got that off my chest.